Death Battle: Old Darthon vs New Darthon
by Hunterzilla
Summary: In this Death Battle, we bring back one being, and unleash another. Who will win.
1. Chapter 1

Hunterzilla: This episode of Death Battle is brought to you by Fan Fiction.

Fanfic: Today we bring two super powered lookalikes into one arena. Darthon, the super hedgehog who obliterated a god.

Hunterzilla: And Darthon the super hedgehog… brought Earth to its knees.

Fanfic: I'm Fanfic and he's Hunterzilla, and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skill to find out who would win a Death Battle.


	2. Chapter 2

Fanfic: Darthon was created by Dr. Ivan Williams to protect the word from the diabolical alien empire.

Hunterzilla: Didn't we already use this guy?

Fanfic: Yes.

Hunterzilla: Ok. Darthon was a servant of the alien empire before he was betrayed by his former mentor, Doom.

Fanfic: Then Darthon went crazy and planned to take over the planet and destroy Doom for betraying him.

Hunterzilla: Like a badass.

Fanfic: Darthon then finally discovered the broken down lab of where he was created. At last Darthon had come home and finally learned that he was created to destroy the alien empire

Hunterzilla: Darthon was more pissed than ever before. Doom had killed his creator and tricked him. So then Darthon entered the ship and killed Doom

Fanfic: Darthon carries a chainsaw a Bowie knife and a machete but none of them could keep up with his other weapons.

Hunterzilla: After meeting the Olympian gods, Darthon's arsenal became much larger, unlike himself. Seriously, he's pretty small.

Fanfic: Darthon carry's the Hades Axe which can summon fire capable of being as hot as the sun.

Hunterzilla: He also wields the Bolt of Light. It can summon lightning and manipulate weather. He can teleport, moves planets, destroy planets with utter ease, move faster than the speed of thought, and can instantly heal himself with the power of the Olympians. He can fly, and destroy the universe at maximum power. He can project himself into dreams, and can read and protect minds.

Fanfic: But his greatest weapon yet is the Megaweapon.

Hunterzilla: Holy crap. That blade is a man sword, how can he even carry it?

Fanfic: The Megaweapon is the strongest weapon the gods have to offer. It can absorb Olympian energy and shoot golden waves of energy. It is powerful enough to destroy a planet.

Hunterzilla: Imagine the things I old do with a blade like that. All the chicks I could get. Where can I get one?

Fanfic: There is only one of these in existence. The user must be powerful enough to wield this weapon.

Hunterzilla: Aww. Well he's still an awesome.

Fanfic: The Megaweapon was made from the combined powers of the blades of light and dark. This weapon can increase his power by 5000%. He also has the Golden Stones, the Dark Rings, and the Elemental Rings, increasing his power as well.

Hunterzilla: But that is not all. He also has multiple transformations. He can go super, then hyper, then ultimate, then finally mega. Man, he's buff...it's kinda weird.

Fanfic: Each of these increases his power greatly.

Hunterzilla: Man this guy sounds almost unbeatable.

Fanfic: Not exactly. He is vulnerable to ion electricity. He is also prideful, arrogant, and very rude. He is also impatient, and does not like to be ignored.

Hunterzilla: He also has anger issues.

Fanfic: Still, Darthon is not someone to underestimate.

Hunterzilla: This is one person you don't want to anger.


	3. Chapter 3

Hunterzilla: Wow, these guys look a lot alike, probably because he's a remake version of the other one.

Hunterzilla: It's the amazing, ** kicking anti-hero and ultimate badass...Darthon...again.

Fanfic: Darthon is the ultimate life form created by Dr. Ivan Williams to turn the world into his own nightmarish hell zone.

Hunterzilla: Just like the last one...except the whole destroying the world part.

Fanfic: Indeed. But these two still have quite a few differences.

Hunterzilla: That's right. The new Darthon one badass motherf***.

Fanfic: This Darthon is an all-powerful, sadistic, nightmarish, all powerful monster.

Hunterzilla: Damn! The old one was evil but this...this is just wrong...I like him!

Fanfic: Darthon has the power to morph his own body at will. And some would say he was just made as a weapon.

Hunterzilla: He also has tentacles coming out of his back, making him look even more awesome than before.

Fanfic: The orange glowing energy on his head is his power but with its brightness, Darthon has lost his stealth.

Hunterzilla: Besides that, his powers enable him to lift planets with unbelievable ease. He is immune to pain, can regenerate, fly faster than thought, destroy planets, universes, and can read minds and block people from reading his own. Also, like the old Darthon, this one can see things before they come.

Fanfic: He wields the kitchen knife, his first weapon that he ever used to kill his first victims with.

Hunterzilla: He also wields the Blade of Souls, an extremely powerful weapon. There is a gem on the Blade of Souls which is extremely powerful but it's also Darthon's own life energy so if it's destroyed, he dies. But the gem has a mind of its own and can move on its own and can obliterate an entire planet with one beam.

Fanfic: The blade is extremely powerful and like the Megaweapon it can even create time portals, dimensional gateways and even create portals to heaven and hell. Darthon is also a manipulator of minds to which he uses to turn people into his own minions.

Hunterzilla: He's even strong enough to throw an entire planet. Man what is this guy? Superman's guinea pig?

Fanfic: no, Hunterzilla, he's not a guinea pig.

Hunterzilla: Yeah. He's a hedgehog and hedgehogs are considered rodents and guinea pigs.

Fanfic: As I was saying he turns people into his minions by messing with their minds. He can even go as far as to explode people's minds and erase there memories.

Hunterzilla: Damn, this is one guy you don't want to meet.

(TV Clip) Darthon: I wanna play a game. The game of life and death.


	4. Chapter 4

Fanfic: Alright the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all.

Hunterzilla: But first let's take a commercial break for our sponsor.

Fanfic: Fan Fiction, a place to put all of your ideas, hopes, and what ifs. There is no charge, and it is totally free.

Hunterzilla: Totally. And now, it's time for a DEATH BATTLE!


	5. Chapter 5

New Darthon was concentrating his energy into his Blade of Souls and created a hole to another dimension and Old Darthon appeared on New Darthon's earth.

Old Darthon: who are you? New Darthon: Ian Darthon. Darthon the hedgehog and ultimate warrior Old Darthon: hmph. Ultimate warrior? I think you're wrong. I am the ultimate warrior. And as a matter of fact, I realize you look very similar to me. And I don't like people who copy me New Darthon: hahahahaha! Old Darthon: what's so funny? New Darthon: trust me. You don't know what you're up against. Old Darthon: I was just about to say the same thing.

**Fight**

Old Darthon charged at New Darthon, who did the same. They both grabbed one another, struggling to get the advantage over the other. Slowly, New Darthon began to push Old Darthon back. Old Darthon kept fighting, but it seemed like it was not use. He then pulled New Darthon forward, and rammed his knee into New Darthon's gut.

New Darthon stumbled back, but quickly regained his composure and drew out his sword. Then he chucked it at Old Darthon, who quickly ducked.

"Ha, is that all you've…" but Old Darthon stopped, and ducked again as the Blade of Souls returned to New Darthon's hands. New Darthon then shot forward a tendril, aiming at Old Darthon's head.

Old Darthon took out his own sword and cut the tendril. But right after that, it grew again, and New Darthon quickly shot forward several more. Old Darthon however kept slicing them to bits.

After a while, New Darthon got tired of this. He flew up and shot several energy beams, but Old Darthon deflected them with his own shield of electricity. New Darthon quickly teleported in front of Old Darthon and punched him right and left over and over.

Older Darthon quickly began to realize the situation and brought out his axe of hades. He charged it up and swung it at New Darthon, lightly cutting him. However the wound quickly healed, and New Darthon sneered.

"Let me show you what a wound is supposed to look like," said New Darthon. He began to charge a sphere of energy, and then absorbed it in his hand. He then threw a massive punch at Old Darthon's face, causing a large explosion that launched Old Darthon several hundred feet, flying right into a mountain.

Old Darthon sat there, inside the mountain stunned and incapacitated.

New Darthon began to slowly float towards the mountain, looking smug. He began to search inside the mountain, when it began to glow, and he heard shouting.

Suddenly, the mountain burst, and out of it came Old Darthon in his super mode, looking really pissed.

New Darthon just grinned and charged Old Darthon.

Old Darthon shouted once more and charged his hades axe. It became white hot with glowing power. Right before New Darthon hit him; Old Darthon released the energy into a massive beam of power, overwhelming New Darthon who was launched back, flying at hyper sonic speeds.

Old Darthon sensed for his location, which was apparently at a very populous city, San Francisco, and teleported there.

Once there, he searched for New Darthon. He wasn't very hard to find, considering the giant glowing energy on his head.

"So your more powerful than I though. But you're still no match for me," said New Darthon.

"We will see about that."

They flew straight at each other and swung their fists, which connected sending a shockwave throughout the city. Old Darthon shot an elemental beam at New Darthon, but he easily dodged, and reappeared behind Old Darthon. He then clasped his fists together, and brought them down, launching Old Darthon into the ground. New Darthon dove down straight at Old Darthon. But when he was within reach, Old Darthon reached forward and grabbed New Darthon.

They then began to spin around, and Old Darthon let go, sending New Darthon through several buildings. Old Darthon then looked over and saw Transamerica Pyramid building. He flew over to it. Using his strength, he picked it up and threw it into the air. New Darthon looked up and saw the building coming right at him. He smiled, and shot forward a massive beam, blowing the building to bits. Unfortunately, the rubble fell throughout the city, crushing buildings and people.

The two stared down at one another, and charged.

Civilians ran in all directions as the two battled each hitting blow for blow. Old Darthon had switched to his hyper form, but it still wasn't enough.

He once again cried out as he changed into his ultimate form. When it was done, he stared down at his opponent. Then as fast as possible he rammed his foot into New Darthon's face, sending him through a variety of skyscrapers, causing them to collapse, destroying more buildings and turning into rubble.

New Darthon teleported right in front of Old Darthon with a smirk on his face, "Fine, if that's how it's going to be."

Suddenly, he began to glow with power, and then there was an explosion. When it was over, New Darthon had become Solar Darthon. The New Darthon grinned at the Old Darthon, and began shooting beams of energy at him, hitting him over and over again.

Then he teleported right in front of him. He grabbed Old Darthon's face, and then threw him up into the atmosphere. He then flew up with him to continue the battle.

Old Darthon stared at his opponent, who was quickly charging at him. "I guess Mega is the way to go then." He said to himself. He channeled all of his energy, and transformed into his Mega form. Right then his opponent came up to meet him.

They met each other at full force, landing blow for blow. Then they took out each of their respective blades, and began to slash at one another. Then finally Old Darthon launched New Darthon to the ground from the atmosphere. Once New Darthon was on the ground, Old Darthon took out his Bolt of Light. He charged it with as much Olympian energy as he could and threw it down at him.

Down back on earth, the force of the blow cause a massive crater to appear where San Francisco once stood.

Old Darthon then teleported to where the city once stood. Once there, he saw that in the middle of the crater was New Darthon. He was slowly regenerating, trying to get back up. Once he did, he immediately swung his sword at Old Darthon.

They locked blades, staring each other down. That's when Old Darthon noticed the gem in the blade. It was glowing. He broke the lock, and then swung the sword destroying the gem.

It caused a rift in the dimension, the explosion was so powerful. When it was finished New Darthon was dead, with Old Darthon barely standing. He looked down and said, "Ha." He then fell over, dead as well.

**DOUBLE KO**

Hunterzilla: Man what a battle.

Fanfic: New Darthon clearly outclassed Old Darthon in every way. But Mega Darthon had enough power to destroy the blade of souls and the gem, which had enough power to kill him.

Hunterzilla: That was a battle for the history books.

Fanfic: The winner is neither, it's a tie.

Fanfic: Next time on Death Battle.

Felicia vs Jen


End file.
